


My Favorite Cabbage

by fictionalportal



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, carmilla speaking french, from start to finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has been ready to sleep for hours, but forgets how tired she is when Carmilla speaks French to her. Takes place sometime between season two, episodes two and three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Cabbage

Five hours. Laura had been working on the new SNN intro for five hours. Granted, she was a little obsessive when it came to graphic precision, but for all of Silas and whomever else might be watching she was willing to make the effort. Five hours of staring at a computer screen had made her eyes hurt, so she decided to take a break and turn in for the night.

One by one, she shut off the lamps in the living room and closed her laptop. She stretched as she made her way towards the bedroom. Her back cracked violently and she swore never to spend so long in front of a computer again--a promise she had made herself several times over. She had neglected to change out of her pajamas all day, so she headed straight for the bed. It looked like the softest, warmest, most welcome place in the world, especially with Carmilla lounging over the covers reading under the moonlight. Laura flopped down face-first on the blankets, a loud, satisfied groan escaping her lips.

At the sound Carmilla looked up from her book, raising an eyebrow at her ever-vocal girlfriend. Laura turned her head to see what book Carmilla might read aloud to her, catching the glint in her eye and smiling just barely. While the vampire would have liked to break in the bed a bit before falling asleep, Laura looked exhausted. Without putting her book down, Carmilla lifted her left arm away from her body to make room at her side for Laura. The small human smiled at her fondly, scooting across the bed to nestle into the spot on her chest where she fit so comfortably. Carmilla resumed reading, one hand now resting on Laura’s back.

After a moment Laura looked up at her girlfriend. Carmilla stared back at her quizzically. Laura glanced between the book and the pale face over her. She wasn’t surprised Carmilla could read in the dark. Plus, now she could fall asleep to--

“Candide?” Carmilla asked in disbelief. “Wouldn’t have guessed you were into French satire.”

Laura nodded against her shoulder, her eyes closed.

Carmilla read an endless stream of French words that swam through Laura’s tired head. She didn’t understand much at all of what her girlfriend was reading, but the low voice and romantic accent lured Laura to the very precipice of slumber. She was about to tumble over the edge when she felt Carmilla shift next to her. Laura opened her eyes.

“Story time’s over, sweetheart. Hard to turn the page with one hand,” Carmilla said, smiling softly down at the girl tucked into the crook of her shoulder. She dropped the book off the side of the bed, its paperback-bound pages fluttering apart against the carpet.

Carmilla brought her other arm around to Laura’s waist, pulling her close. She moved her head slowly to place a kiss on top of her head. She almost flinched at the sudden sound of Laura’s voice, though she spoke in a whisper.

“Je t’aime,” Laura said quietly, craning her neck back to kiss Carmilla’s jaw lazily.

“Moi, je t’aime aussi, mon petit chou,” Carmilla replied.

“What does that mean?” Laura’s whisper was growing more slurred with sleep despite her insistence.

Carmilla ran her hand through Laura’s hair slowly, drawing her back towards sleep. “Shh. Go to sleep, Laura.” For a silent moment Carmilla thought it had worked.

“Tell me what you said!” And she was awake again. She drew back to look into Carmilla’s eyes and Carmilla rolled onto her side to face her. She kept her right around Laura’s waist, rubbing up and down her back.

“I called you my little cabbage.”

“Cabbage? Where’d that come from?”

“It’s a French idiom.”

“I am not a French idiom.”

“T’es mon chou. It’s just as edible as your other nicknames.”

“Nobody likes cabbage.”

“I happen to love it.”

Laura bumped her forehead against Carmilla’s. “You are such a sap, Carmilla Karnstein.”

“Hmm,” Carmilla agreed, pushing forward to close the distance between their lips in a gentle kiss. For a moment she was tempted to run her hand up the back of Laura’s shirt, but she refrained. “With that settled, go to sleep.”

“No,” she pouted.

“Laura...”

Laura held her gaze, trying her hardest not to let her eyelids blink shut. When she started squinting and tearing up at the effort, Carmilla laughed. Laura joined her with a giggle and a self-conscious blush. Carmilla pulled Laura flush against her chest, kissing her again with noticeably less self-restraint. Laura kissed her back and, with a surge of energy, rolled over so that she was on top of Carmilla. As soon as she had changed positions, however, she remembered sleep and stopped kissing her.

“I’m sorry, Carm, I’m too tired.”

Carmilla laughed again. Twice in one night; French literature certainly put her in a good mood. “Que des belles reves te visitent.”

“Yeah, you too,” Laura muttered back incoherently, her head on Carmilla’s chest. She was still lying half on top of her, not having bothered to roll back to her side of the bed. Not that Carmilla minded the extra warm blanket.


End file.
